Cell vs Shadow the Hedgehog Death Battle
Hyper Anon:Alright the Combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall. Doge and Spongebob:It's time for a death battle. It was a peaceful day in multiplle villages in DBZ. Suddenly the villagers saw a black streak go by. As the got a closer look it was a black Hedgehog with red mixed in with his quils. The Black Hedgehog had red Irises and had Spiky Hair similar to the Saiyans. He also had sneakers emmitted sparks. That Hedgehog's name was Shadow. Suddenly A green bug alien creature was watching Shadow skate by while Flying. The Bug was Cell. This must be a worthy challenger. Cell flew toward the Hedgehog. "Hey you, you seem like a worthy challenger because you are always so fast. Fight Me.But first I'm Cell the Perfect being" Shadow stared at the creature and he thought Eggman was ugly. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate lifeform.Whatever I'll kick your butt. Fight! Cell attacked first throwing a punch only for Shadow to miss. Shadow came up with a kick to Cell's Face. Cell was Knocked off his feet. Shadow threw a punch but Cell teleportated using instant transportation. Cell reappered behind Shadow. Cell did a slide kick knocking Shadow off his feet. Before Shadow can get up Cell knocked Shadow in the air with a punch. Cell teleported in the sky where Shadow was and kicked him to the ground. Cell teleported in front of Shadow. Cell blasted a Ki blast at Shadow. Shadow however teleported from the blast. Cell was surprised. "You can teleport to." Shadow simply replied with. "Yeah Punk." Cell threw a punch at Shadow. Shadow revved up a Spindash and sliced Cell in half. Shadow stood over Cell's bisected body. Shadow walked away thinking he won. It turns out Cell was still alive. Cell's upper half began to crawl toward Shadow! Shadow felt something on his leg. He looked up and saw Cell holding his leg. "What you're alive." Shadow kicked the Perfect being in the face causing him to let go. Cell regernerated. Shadow blasted a chaos beam at Cell. Cell simply teleported out of the way. Shadow began to charge up a chaos beam. Shadow blasted it at Cell. It was sucessful Cell was hit. Cell blasted ki at Shadow. Cell suddenly shot a lazer out his finger. It was the red death beam. Shadow managed to dodge. Cell blasted another ki blast at Shadow causing a small explosion. Shadow pulled out his pistol and fired it at Cell. Cell simply relied with. "Bullets can't hurt the perfect being." Shadow pulled out a Shotgun and fired it a Cell causing his stomach to explode into bloody chunks. Before Cell could regernerate Shadow pulled out an Ak 47 and fired it at Cell. Cell was a bloody mess but regernerated. Shadow whipped out 2 twin pistols and fired it at Cell. Cell had holes in his body but regernerated.Shadow was angry. "Why won't you die?!" Cell smirked. "Regeneration." Shadow created a Chaos Spear and threw it at Cell. Cell fired at Ki ball while Shadow fired a ball of chaos energy. The two balls collide creating an explosion. Cell fired at death beam at Shadow. Shadow had a hole in his stomach. Cell began to charge up a Kamehamehah. Cell of course said. "Kame-Hame-Hah!" Shadow teleported away in the nick of time before he was roasted. Cell teleported in front of the hedgehog and did a combo on him. Cell reared back a fist and threw the punch. Shadow was sent flying. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald. Cell ran at him. "Chaos Control!' The world around Shadow and Cell was a negative aura. Cell was frozen. Shadow took advantage of Cell being frozen and spawned multiple Chaos Spears. When Shadow unfroze time the chaos spears hit Cell creating an explosion. Cell was still alive just injured. Shadow used Chaos Control again this time to heal the wound in his stomache. Cell fired a ki blast at Shadow. Shadow fired at Chaos Beam at Cell. The beams collided and the two beams engaged in match. Shadow's beam won and hit Cell. Shadow didn't stop there he pulled out his RPG and hit Cell in the face with it. Shadow fired a grenade which exploded. Cell's arms and legs where blown off. Cell's torso hit the ground. However the arms and legs grew back. Shadow threw a kick at Cell but Cell grabbed Shadow by the leg and threw him to the ground. Shadow revved up a spindash and launched himself at Cell but Cell teleported behind Shadow and kicked the Black Hedgehog to the ground. When Shadow got up he was hit in the face by Cell who teleported behind Shadow and punched him in the back of his head. Cell began to sorround himself with a purple aura. "Galick Gun!" Cell fired at beam of energy at the Hedgehog who was engulfed by it. However Shadow was still alive. Shadow grabbed Cell. "Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported Cell in the air where he kicked Cell to the ground. Cell charged up a beam. "Special beam Cannon!" Cell fired a Beam that looked like a swirl. It hit Shadow drilling him as Shadow collasped. He was still alive. The black hedgehog pulled out his Shadow Rifle and fired it severing Cell's legs from his body. Cell regernerated only to be shot again. Cell's lower half exploded into bits as guts flew everywhere. Cell regenerated from that. Cell than punched Shadow. Shadow charged up Chaos Blast and englufed the perfect being. Cell was injured. Shadow pulled out a Katana and slashed the Perfect being multiple times. Finally Shadow charged up a stab and impaled Cell in his chest. Shadow pulled the bloody katana out. Cell regernerated once more. Shadow pulled out his motorcycle(don't ask me where he got it from). He jumped it. Driving the Bike at Cell Shadow did a wheelie crushing Cell under it. He then runs over him leaving tire marks on the perfect being. Cell punched the hedgehog off his ride as the motorcycle swerved on it's own. Cell began to charge up a Kamehamehah. "Kame Hame...." He never got to finish though Shadow used Chaos Blast to hit him before he blasted the beam. Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Cell was Frozen. Shadow kicked Cell multiple times. He unfroze time as Cell exploded into a bloody mess. Cell teleported behind Shadow and punched him. Cell retracted his tail and tried to absorb Shadow but Shadow cut off his tail. Cell regernerated it and wrapped it around Shadow.Suddenly Shadow removed his inhibitor rings and bursts out in a chaos aura. Cell's tail exploded as Shadow kicked Cell rapidly DBZ style. Blood began to flow from his face. Shadow teleported behind Cell and kicked him in the head.Shadow punched Cell so hard he got sent flying into building. The city was partialy destroyed. Suddenly Cell fired a galick gun so powerful Shadow nearly got sent flying out of the city. Suddenly Shadow is covered in an aura as he summons all 7 chaos emeralds and sorrounds himself with it. He combines them creating an aura. Shadow then turns into super shadow Super Shadow flies at Cell as he kicked him.Cell smirked an replied with. "You are a worthy opponet." Super Shadow chucked and punched Cell. Cell was sent flying into the air. Before Cell could react Super Shadow flew at him at such a speed and spindashed him. Super Shadow did a combo on Cell shortly before teleporting behind Cell and kicking him high in the sky. Super Shadow flew at him at hypersonic speeds. When Super Shadow collided into Cell he kicked Cell into space. Super Shadow teleporting into Orbit with him. Cell punched Super Shadow into the moon. Cell began to charge up a Kamehamehah. "Kame-Hame-Hah!" Cell fired the powerfull blast at Super Shadow. This was going to kill him. When the blast cleared Super Shadow was still standing. Super Shadow flew at him and created 7 projectiles of Chaos Energy. They exploded but Cell took them. Super Shadow charged up a Kamehameha of Chaos Energy. He fired it the perfect being but Cell managed to teleport behind Super Shadow and punches him. It doesn't affect the ultimate lifeform. Super Shadow flies around Cell at super speed. Eventually Super Shadow became a yellow streak. Before Cell knew it Super Shadow came back with a quick attack kicking Cell in his waist. Super Shadow repeated running around him again and shorly before zooming at him and punching in the head. Shadow kept on repeating and repeating and repeating. Until Super Shadow zoomed at Cell and did a typical speed combo of punches and kicks. Suddenly Cell punches Super Shadow with enough force to sending him flying into the earth similar to Sonic Adventure 2. Super Shadow landed uneffected but a few buildings around him where by the explosion he caused when he landed. Cell flew back into Earth. He was surprised to see the hedgehog still alive after a fall through. Super Shadow created multiple chaos spheres. He launched them at Cell causing an explosion. Cell was still alive. Super Shadow was mad. When was Cell going to die. Super Shadow teleported behind Cell and punched him. Cell began to charge up a ki blast and blasted it. Super Shadow simply took the damage and snaped his finger as Cell was teleported 48 miles away. But never fear. Cell simply teleported back into the city. Super Shadow was met with a kick to the head but it didn't affect him.Super Shadow began charging up a falcon punch only with Chaos Energy. He threw the punch. Right as he threw the Punch he was back in his base form and Cell was still alive.Cell took advantage of situation and blasted a death beam at the hedgehog going into his stomach causing blood to spurt knocking him to the ground. Cell began to charge up a Kamehameha as he stood over the downed Hedgehog. "Kame-Hame-ha!" Cell fired it englufing Shadow. Shadow begins to fade as the beam begins to go stronger. Finally the beam caused an explosion that destroyed the city. When the Explosion cleared there was not a single black hedgehog in sight. Sure there was a blue one as well as a fox with two tails and a red echidna watching as their rival fought Cell but only dust remained of Shadow. Cell began to laugh machanically as buildings began to fall. Cell said to the dust that was once Shadow before leaving the destroyed City. "You put up a good fight much better than all my other Opponents." And with that He teleported off. K.O.! Cell proceeded do IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER at the destroyed city nearly destroying it more by blasting the knocked down buildings into dust while the dust that was once Shadow blows away in the wind as Shadow's Motorcycle swerves violently. Doge:Noooooooo! Shadow. You fought good. Moment of silence for Shadow. Ahem Shadow was always a good hedgehog he always had theese guns. But I have something really important to say about Shadow. Now that he died can I have his motorcycle and his guns? Hyper Anon:Yep Poor Shadow. Anyway this fight was Surprisingly close. Shadow was Smarter,Faster,and had more weapons. However Cell was stronger and had better energy attacks. Spongebob:Also Cell has the moves of Goku,Vegeta,Frieza,Gohan,Piccolo,and King Cold who are pretty darn power. Doge:Shadow's guns may be awesome but they can't kill Cell. Also Cell is more durable able to regernerate and tank blows from Saiyains. ''' Hyper Anon:Also While Shadow's Super form May seem like a good last resort it has a time limit. Not only that but Shadow didn't know how to kill Cell due to his regeneration. Though He'll eventually find out an atomize Cell which he is capable of doing Cell is prown to kill Shadow first due to his surperior strength and destructive potiental first. '''Doge:Still Poor Shadow but atleast the fight was a real Blast. Hyper Anon:The Winner is Cell Cell=Winner +Stronger +More Durable because Lel can regenerate +Energy attacks>chaos attacks +Instant Transportation is better than Shadow's teleportations +More destructive potiental. +More experience +Can tank Shadow's gunfire '-Slower' '-Can't counter Chaos Control' '-Not as Smart' Shadow=Loser +Faster +Smarter +More weapons '-Most weapons are useless' '''-Chaos Attacks